


溢奶

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: ABO设定。ooc预警。深夜老师的番外。为什么深泽老师之前总是犯困呢？因为有了宝宝呢。看到标题应该就明白了，请自行避雷。请忽略他家没有吸奶器以及他们宝宝没被闹醒这些bug，谢谢谢谢。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 12





	溢奶

工作结束还不到六点，岩本照打开家门意外地发现没有开灯。按理说这会ふっか应该和宝宝玩，或者在准备晚饭吧。很奇怪，打开灯发现客厅并没有人，这是出门了吗，也没有给自己发消息啊。走进卧室打开里面的灯，宝宝在婴儿床里睡得正香，ふっか趴在旁边他俩平时睡的双人床上。ふっか身子微微有些抖，照躺到他身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩头，“醒着吗？身体不舒服吗？”  
床上的人抬起头来，眼里的泪水在打转，带着哭腔小声喊道“ひかる——”转过身来，睡衣上胸口那里洇湿了一大片——孩子今天睡得太早了，由于奶水过于充沛，胸部涨得发痛，不一会溢出的奶水就弄湿了衣服——羞耻感和不知所措仿佛重物压住了自己的双腿，一个人趴在床上忍着涨痛感，手足无措。天黑了，心里更害怕了，连灯都忘了开。两个人都是第一次做爸爸妈妈，听完怀里人的哭诉，岩本照也慌了。  
“我该怎么做你能好受点……”  
“ひかる……你、你来吸吧……”  
小心翼翼地解开ふっか乳汁打湿了一大片的睡衣，然而湿了又不好一直搭到两边，于是抬起ふっか的上身，给他把睡衣整个脱了下来。哺乳期的Omega的胸部高高耸起，由于涨奶更加挺起，两个美好可爱的弧形就这么暴露在空气中。看着自家关切又慌乱不知所措的alpha，ふっか急切地把涨痛的乳头送到了他口中。眼前的光景过于诱人，可是怀中人又为了喂宝宝奶而痛着，心疼和怜爱让他揪心，照小心翼翼地轻轻吸吮起来。  
“不，不对……你用力……用全部的力气啊……”ふっか双手搂紧了自己胸前ひかる的头，努力让他和自己的物理距离更加紧密，怀中的人也揽紧了自己的腰，开始用全力吸吮起来。可是怎么用力也只是和刚刚一样的缓缓溢出奶水，ふっか的涨痛感还是没有得到很好的缓解。  
“啊……宝宝才不是这样的……你用舌头把乳头顶到上颚，然后从下往上舔……和你喝珍珠奶茶不一样了啦……”在ふっか小声指导下，左侧乳头形成奶阵，奶水终于激烈地喷射出来。香甜的奶水在口中不断喷射，ひかる终于放下心来吞咽——自家巧克力味的Omega的奶水竟然就像香草冰激凌一样美味——眼前人仿佛幻化成了一道精致的甜点，这样想着换到右侧乳头舔舐吸吮，作为alpha的侵略的欲望让他想马上吃掉这诱人的甜点。  
是的，带着奇怪的背德感和舒适感，加之身旁婴儿床里宝宝平稳的安睡的呼吸声带来的紧张感，两个人都有了强烈的生理反应。吸出了过量的奶水，ひかる放开口中的乳头，失去理智地将ふっか推倒在床上，环在腰上的手探到身下人湿热的后穴，意识到两个人在想同一件事，没有多想就用自己硬得发烫的分身长驱直入，念及身下人刚刚为了两人的宝贝受了那么大的罪，温柔而有力地抽插起来，同时用一直娴熟的手法爱抚ふっか下身的坚挺。低头欺上ふっか由于刚刚忍痛而咬得发红的唇，轻轻啄吻一下，没有离开又一次吻上去，舌头撬开ふっか的贝齿，二人交换起彼此的气息，身体的律动迎合着彼此的动作……  
浴室里。  
ひかる靠在浴缸一头，ふっか坐在他两腿之间背靠在ひかる胸前。温度略高的水冒着氤氲的汽，两个身心俱疲的人得到了不小的抚慰。  
“我跟你讲啊……宝宝今天翻身了……和昨天你回来刚好看到那样不一样的……角度不一样……真的……我明天一定要拍下来……不对我还是看着吧翻下床怎么办……宝宝好可爱的……”  
怀里的人絮絮叨叨念着，真的很有妈妈的样子呢，做了妈妈我的Omega怎么更诱人了。岩本照把头埋在ふっか颈窝里甜蜜地满足地想。


End file.
